Ladies and Gentlemen
by jake.clarke.12139
Summary: A short biography on my weekend with The Rolling Stones.


Intro

**I remember a long time ago I was talking to my friend Zoe (now my girlfriend) on Facebook about the idea of going to the Eastern states, either by car or by plane if The Rolling Stones ever announced an Australian tour and didn't end up coming to Perth. Well, after a year and abit that conversation became a reality. Here is the story of 2 lovers who travelled across the land for the greatest Rock 'N' Roll adventure they had ever endured. Ladies and Gentleman, The Rolling Stones live at Adelaide oval.**

Anticipation

**Tuesday the 19****th**** of November, I was on Lunch Break at work scrolling through my Facebook news feed. Earlier that morning The Rolling Stones posted on their Official Facebook page "exciting news coming tomorrow". Having being a huge fan it did interest me but had no idea that when I revisited the page on the lunch break there would be the same status shared on Mix 94.5's Facebook page saying that apparently this exciting news would turn out to be A Rolling Stones Australian tour announcement. It got my head spinning with questions, when will they be coming? Where will they be playing? Will they play in Perth? So I put my phone away anticipating the announcement which was to come on Wednesday the 20****th****.**

The Big Announcement

**At last it was Wednesday the 20****th**** of November and after much anticipation the wait was over and The Rolling Stones finally announced that they will be coming back to Australia. Starting with the announcement that they will be the opening act for the newly rebuilt Adelaide oval on Saturday the 22****nd**** of March 2014. I haven't travelled much in my life but I knew right there and then 'I have to go, I have to be there' so I called Zoe and told her that we are going to Adelaide to see The Rolling Stones, no matter the cost! We started to plan it all straight away. Luckily we were signed up to the Ticketek waitlist for The Rolling Stones so we would be first to know if they ever did announce an Australian tour (which was now the case), Zoe and I arranged how we were going to get tickets, we would both get on our phones at exactly 8:29 W.A. local time just before pre-sale tickets would be made available to the public at 8:30, **

The final countdown

**The next day (Thursday). We were sat at Dome café with me on the phone to Zoe's mum who was also going to try and get a ticket with my Debit card details giving us a greater chance of getting a ticket. I filled out My annual leave request from when I got to work from Friday the 21****st**** to Sunday the 23****rd**** of March, My request was successful. But even if it wasn't accepted I would've gone anyway because A: I had already brought my tickets and B: It's the fucking Rolling Stones.**

**What was 1 minute felt like a life time as we all got into the main ticket page at exactly 8:30 with Zoe and I hovering our fingers just above our phone screens ready to proceed with the payment of our tickets. Zoe got the better end of it as she somehow managed to get tickets 8 rows from the front of the stage (fucking miracle if you ask me). And that was it, it was over and we found ourselves in a state of shock and excitement as we were now quite aware of the reality surrounding us. We were now the proud owners of tickets to The Rolling Stones live at the newly rebuilt Adelaide oval, I'm STILL on a happy high. **

24 hours of organisation

**Now we had our tickets there was no time to waste. Zoe, Charlene and I all started looking around for the best deal on flights to Adelaide. It was quite nerve racking, the thought that I was travelling to a whole other state, I have rarely travelled in my life which is a huge deal for me. The next day (22/11/2013) Zoe and I went to the Flight centre in Ellenbrook to discuss the best possible deal for flights. After we discussed our plans for travel with our agent Maddie, we agreed to a total cost of $711+$30 fee for seat allocation for Zoe and I to fly to and from Adelaide with the first flight over departing from Perth Airport at 5:40am on Friday the 21****st**** of March and arriving in Adelaide at about 11:00 A.C.S.T. and the return flight departing Adelaide at 10:00 on the Sunday morning and getting back into Perth at 11:00am local time. Our flights were now officially booked to and from Adelaide.**

**The next phase of our big trip was now looking to book some accommodation (preferably somewhere close to Adelaide oval). When we got home that evening we booked into a little motel 2km away from the oval that Charlene had found earlier in the day. It was booked in a jiffy with only 2 rooms left to spare. The total cost of the trip (not including the merchandise we'll be buying) comes to a total of $1,651.60. Not too bad if you ask me and we had organised it all in a single day too. Zoe and I are both very excited. Team Clarke YOWSA! **

No place like Home

**So it has now been 2 weeks since all bookings for Adelaide became official. Zoe and I now find ourselves facing a reality test as it has now come to our knowledge that The Rolling Stones just announced a full Australian tour (including NZ) with a show scheduled at Perth Arena on March the 19****th****, 2014, just 2 days before Zoe and I go see them perform in Adelaide. Pre-sale tickets go on sale tomorrow (9/12/2013). God Bless The Rolling Stones.**

Victory and Patience

**I now have in my possession 3 tickets for Zoe and my Zac and I to go see The Rolling Stones live at Perth Arena on March the 19****th**** now only 60 sleeps away. I truly know in my head and my heart now that this is a long term dream turned reality. We must now be patient and await the day we venture to the greatest Arena possibly on Earth to stand high and observe as we shake our hips to the screams and cheers of 12,000+ people united for one purpose, to hear and observe the music and visual stimulus of a stage show played by the greatest Rock 'N Roll Band who has ever graced my ears with their legend, Swagger and ageless sense of god like status in the world of Music itself, The Rolling Stones. **


End file.
